


NÚMERO

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Porque ellos estaban más conectados de lo que nadie jamás creyó lo podrían estar.





	NÚMERO

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Sus caderas dolían del fuerte apriete del cual eran presa pero así y todo no detenían ese movimiento salvaje suyo mientras rebotaba una y otra y otra vez más sobre aquel regazo, encajándose y empalándose a sí mismo de manera veloz y certera. De esa manera que uno solo conoce tras la inequívoca práctica, sabiendo ya no solo cómo moverse sino también esos puntos en los que no solo uno perdería la cabeza sino también su acompañante. Gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna porque ya no tenía caso alguno evitar hacerlo. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que había caído. Demasiado tiempo desde que había dejado de luchar y solo se rindió a ello porque sencillamente ya no podía contenerse un segundo más.  
  
Siente como una mano abandona su carne tan solo para terminar moviéndose rápidamente más hacia el frente, justo donde su propia polla rebotaba pesada, completamente enhiesta y dura por el nivel de placer que se cargaba desde hacía horas. Porque sí. Había llegado allí hacía ya horas y, apenas después de una breve charla ambos terminaron saltando sobre el otro como ya les era habitual.  
  
Besos que parecían querer aspirarle hasta la última gota de oxígeno.  
  
Toques que conseguían con apenas un roce el hacerle quemar la piel.  
  
Caricias y aprietes que lo ataban, lo marcaban.  
  
Palabras, gemidos, susurros. Jadeos. Silbidos.  
  
Sonidos que hacía que su piel se erizase y sus sentidos se pusieran tan alertas que a veces creía sería capaz de escuchar un alfiler caer.  
  
Tenso, siempre expectante. Siempre anhelante de sentirlo, oírlo, tocarlo más. De oler el aroma que la fusión de sus cuerpos provocaba pasado un tiempo. El olor del sexo, de lo prohibido.  
  
El olor de su peor pecado pero su mayor placer a la vez.  
  
Allí, entregándose en aquella habitación no importaba quienes eran fuera.  
  
Sin importar el **número** de personas a las que traicionaba con tales encuentros ni mucho menos los tantos seguidores que se sentirían tan asqueados como traicionados de saberse lo que entre ellos tantas veces ocurría.  
  
No. No importaba. Ni siquiera aunque una vez todo terminaba ambos se sintieran tensos por el incierto porvenir porque tan solo hacía falta un mísero paso en falso y...  
  
Dientes se clavaron fuertes sobre su delicada y pálida piel de su clavícula y él solo pudo gritar en respuesta ante la renovada ola de placer.  
  
Dedos se envolvieron firmes y ya sin burla sobre su necesitado miembro y él podía saborear el placer que se avecinaba. Sintiendo el característico nudo en su estómago y la tensión que comenzaba a azotarle el cuerpo casi rayano al dolor. Sintiendo como todos los sonidos desaparecían y como su visión se nublaba mientras aquella gruesa polla de su amante se clavaba firme, dura y expertamente en él una y otra vez hasta dejarle balbuceante, delirante. Embriagándolo al punto de ya no saber qué hacer para poder llegar al fin al placer cuando, finalmente sucedió. Sus bolas se contrajeron rítmica y dolorosamente por la carga largamente contenida mientras sentía el líquido espeso pasar por el tronco y salir por la punta de su sobre estimulada polla. Sus sentidos volvieron de golpe, maximizados por tales sensaciones, haciéndole sensible hasta al más mínimo roce y suspiro de aliento contra su caliente y sudada piel, mientras que su cuerpo se rendía a aquel más que esperado y bienvenido relax post coital.  
  
Satisfecho. Tal y como siempre que corría a aquel encuentro clandestino. Aquel encuentro tan prohibido que a veces deseaba morir antes de volver a caer en él. Por más que nunca  pudiera evitar volverlo a hacer.  
  
Lo había entendido hacía ya mucho. Aunque nadie jamás lo entendiera. Ellos estaban más ligados de lo que cualquiera pensara por aquel estúpido destino.  
  
Odiándose por caer pero a la vez sabiendo ya que aquello siempre había sido algo inevitable.  
  
Estaba marcado. Y no solo por la profecía.  
  
Estaba marcado por él.  
  
Él era suyo. Su enemigo. Su horrocrux.  
  
Su amante. Suyo y solo suyo.  
  
Dos golpes más a su interior, en los que su amante se hundió hasta lo más hondo que pudo llegar en él, lo hicieron estremecer antes de gemir al sentir aquel líquido caliente una vez más recorriendo y llenando con calidez lo más profundo e íntimo de su ser.  


**_Tal y como Voldemort lo era de él._ ** ****  



End file.
